kingdom_of_francefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles XI of France
Charles XI '''(Charles Auguste; 22nd December 1679 - 7th October 1700), commonly known as ''the Young, was the fourth monarch of the House of Artois to rule as King of France and Navarre, from the death of his father Louis XIV until his own death in 1700. He came to the throne in 1686 at the age of seven, which meant that his mother Queen Marie would rule as regent from his ascension until 1692, when Charles would reach the age of thirteen (the common age of majority for the Kings of France). Charles' few achievements have since been eclipsed by those of his son, Charles XII. He is remembered as a gluttonous and ineffective man, who was physically weak as well as incapable of making a decisive decision. In truth, however, Charles was generally a kind man though cursed with physical weakness and a submissive nature. It is commonly known that he was essentially a puppet of his wife, Queen Marie Josephe, for the majority of his reign. One contemporary commented, ''"He was not meant to be King, he was in the wrong position for he would have been more content as a simple commoner." Early Life '''Birth and Health Charles XI was born Charles Auguste de France on December 22nd 1679, the result of the fourth pregnancy and first surviving son of King Louis XIV and Queen Marie d'Espagne. The boy was thankfully born living after two previous stillborn sons to the King and Queen, though he was said to be physically weak and sickly by the physicians present. The lead physician present, Claude de la Rochelle, informed the King and Queen that the young Charles would most likely not live past the age of thirty. He was born with a clubbed foot, weak lungs and heart, as well as one arm shorter than the other. Nonetheless, it was a relief to even have an heir given the previous two stillborn boys for the King and Queen. This weakness would lead to the King and Queen's overprotective nature of the young boy. His lack of physical strength was also a contributing factor to his future meekness before others. Despite the health scare, his birth was celebrated across the nation and he was heralded as the new Dauphin of France, heir to his father's throne. He was instantly beloved by his elder sister, Louise Augustine, who was five years his senior and who preceded the two stillborn boys. His elder sister grew fiercely protective of her younger brother from the moment of his birth, and while the parents and the adults despaired over the negative outlook of the young boy's health, the Princesse took the young Charles under her wing from an early age. Even still, his father was in despair over the negative prognosis for the life of the young Prince. He remained love however, though it can be said he was coddled and over-protected. Early Years WIP = Category:17th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths Category:House of Artois Category:Monarchs of France Category:Monarchs of Navarre Category:Capetian Dynasty